


Draco’s Worst Fear

by Sunshine_ray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Harry Potter, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sub Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_ray/pseuds/Sunshine_ray
Summary: It’s third year and time for Draco face his worst nightmare as a boggart , his father!





	Draco’s Worst Fear

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the first time i post , so expect absolute shite and review so i can get better:)

_****__****_********Draco,

 

Potter just finished his per usual flashy presentation, turning a boggart into Voldemort , and now the raven returned to his seat blushing bright red, to be received by the rest of the golden trio , a mop of red that stared at the distance as could not care less, and a focused bushy mountain, probably trying to understand what the fuck just happened,as himself .

Now it was his turn, he couldn’t go! the slitherin side of the class began cheering, a loud, screeching noise that traveled trough his skull, a horrible headache was forming in a deep gutural place.

“ MALFOY! MALFOY! MALFOY! “

Draco COULD NOT move , trying to shrink into a ball so no one could see him, he knew what was coming, Malfoys don’t cry “, he bit back a sob.

Pansy nudged him from her seat beside, ”dont be such a wuss darling”, her voice,quite high pitched, soon joined the choir,even Nott was singing now.

Professor Lupin apparently needed to stick his werewolf nose where he wasn’t called “Malfoy you don’t need to go, it’s ok”, it wasn’t ok, he didn’t have a choice, “be a man “ , his father added at the back of his head.

Then something incredible happened, for some reason on earth Potters bright green eyes met his grey, sending a clear message “im with you on this”.

Mustering the little courage he had it was possible to stand up,he wasn’t a hero like the savior griffidork,he wasn’t even at his feet.

Even though he went down the five steps to his doom, nearly tripping at the third ,because he shouldn’t be counting steps and was too nervous, The event caused the class too laugh, “those shitty motherfuckers”.

The boggart seemed to mock him too as shifted into the one and only Lucius Malfoy, the teacher released a gasp,his eyes wide in disbelief , the rest of the class went silent “his friends shared a knowing look.

The head of Malfoy pronounced in a slow, despising tone , “ son you wouldn’t dare point your wand at me ! “ , quickly he snapped from a dungeon of self wallowing.

“ RIDDIKKULUS”

And sighted, his knees bending, then the stone cold floor in a dry thump, tears threatening to drop, He killed his father and punishment would find its way as always.

He was barely aware of Remus sending a patronus, of Minerva Macgonal bursting in livid, of a heated argument between her and the old coot Dumbledore, only when Severus, did he come in? Put a hand in his shoulder, it was his form of affection.

Aurors came and all the students had to leave, a kind looking lady in black robes kneeled before him so they were face to face before frowning, “this scrawny spawn of a death eater scum? Let him rot”, and stomped away, ramming the door closed, her heels clicking curiously reminded him of his fathers voice.

A second auror , also female, smiled sadly at him, “please forgive my girlfriend, Voldemort killed her parents” , Draco just stared, did them really expect him to forgive the around 40 years older woman?

“no”

She left him in peace, then he sighted Potter staring from the last desk, of course they would let him stay, he always got special treatment.

The other boy stood up and walked till he was in front of Draco, invading his personal space, he took a step back, Potter hugged him.

“LET ME GO!WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU !“

His taller rival hugged tighter and started rubbing circles in his hair,he had to admit he felt calmer,soon he was at the floor, sleeping at Potter’s shoulder.

He did not know at the time but as the argument grew louder his savior said “shhh, let him sleep m”, all looked bewildered but did as asked.


End file.
